


Any means Necessary

by ks_villain



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Community: tfgift_exchange, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied Relationships, M/M, Manipulation, One Shot, Power Imbalance, Slash, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks_villain/pseuds/ks_villain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Megatron's deactivation at the hands of Metroplex, Soundwave has been secretly working on a plan to bring his master back. In order to achieve his goal, he has to confront Starscream, the new leader of the Decepticons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any means Necessary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NK (NKfloofiepoof)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKfloofiepoof/gifts).



“Look what I've got, Boss.”

Rumble appeared from one of the hidden entrances of the old workshop. He carried something heavy over his shoulder, something that might have been part of an arm once, but it was difficult to tell, battered as it was.

“This one was a pain in the aft to get, I tell ya...”

Rumble dragged the still sparking component into the middle of the room. He held it out for inspection and - at Soundwave's nod - put it to the others on an ever growing pile of dented metal and crushed parts. Normally, he would have complained a bit more or bragged about a job well done, but today the exhausted cassette made an effort to hold his voice box in check.

Not that Soundwave seemed to care. He was already back at work, carefully recalibrating a piece of damaged hardware, appearing deeply focused on his task. Not many mechs would have been able to tell that there was something off about him.

His cassettes, however, could easily tell that he was concerned, overworked and restless. His mood rarely affected them all so strongly. Enough for Rumble to at least try and keep quiet.

While the fighting got worse every day and everyone seemed to be busy currying favor with their new leader, Soundwave had been trying to keep a low profile. He spent most of the time here in his old workshop, away from politics and the inevitable infighting, patiently observing everyone and everything.

His cassettes were the only ones who knew what he was up to. He had let no one else in on his secret; not even Shockwave knew the exact details of his plan. It was just too risky.

Frenzy was still out, looking for parts, but Laserbeak sat on the table next to Soundwave, wings fluttering nervously. Absent mindedly, he reached out without looking up, fingers stroking over Laserbeak’s back in a vaguely comforting manner.

When Laserbeak's pleased noises made him realize what he was doing, he froze in his tracks and Rumble could not stop a big grin from splitting his faceplates, despite the gravity of the situation. This was something no one outside of their close knit unit ever saw. Only Megatron had occasionally been allowed to stay, when...

A loud clanging heralded the arrival of Rumble's twin. All sets of optics in the room focused on the opening of a waste pipe, through which only moments later the red and black cassette clambered. For a few moments the air was filled with a palpable sense of excitement.

Until Frenzy stepped into the light and raised his empty hands in front of him.

“Uh, Boss….” he fidgeted around nervously, shuffling his feet on the dirty floor. Laserbeak made a tiny disappointed sound and Rumble punched a piece of scrap-metal with his fist.

Soundwave remained outwardly calm. “Frenzy: report.”

“Screamer!” Frenzy burst out, as if that explained everything. And in a way it did.

***

Only a few solar cycles later, Soundwave found himself retracing the familiar steps toward Megatron's quarters.  
Starscream had granted his request for a private audience surprisingly swift. If Soundwave had been given a choice, he would not have minded a little more time to prepare himself for their encounter, but there was nothing to be done about that now.

As the new leader of the Decepticons, Starscream had insisted on taking over Megatron's former quarters. Apparently, he had felt the need to implement a few changes. The once barren walls leading to the private chambers were now adorned by elegant carvings and bright LED designs.

There were guards everywhere, barring his way with an air of superiority. Soundwave was surprised how much their behaviour, no, their mere presence, affected him. He was not used to being held at gunpoint like a simple errand mech. Especially not here. Megatron had never needed guards.

Still, it was probably his own simmering anger at such a small provocation that irritated Soundwave the most. With an effort he forced himself to calm down, to think. It would not do to underestimate Starscream, not when so much was at stake.

Let him play his games, let him have his amusements. Let him think he has won. That was, after all, the main purpose of his visit. Right after confirming a certain rumour Frenzy had picked up on.

Soundwave did not have to wait long to be admitted. As he stepped into the once familiar space, his processor automatically catalogued the changes. From an aesthetic standpoint, he could not deny that everything was elegant and tasteful, from the LED designs to the vibrant colours.

It was a stark contrast to the rooms' previous furnishings. In a way it comforted Soundwave that it would not stay like this, if everything went according to plan.

A line of pedestals stood on either side of the room, just as Frenzy had reported. The illuminated showcases contained pieces of art, weapons, little model ships and other trophies, but Soundwave only had optics for one of the exhibits. Immense relief flooded him at the sight, blocking out all other sensory impressions, so that he felt almost numb for a moment.

So the rumours were true.

Megatron's severed head rested on the pedestal closest to the throne.

Trying not to let his gaze linger on it any longer than on the other pieces, Soundwave walked past. The once crimson optics were dark and lifeless, but he imagined he could feel their gaze at the back of his head once he turned his attention to the throne.

Starscream was watching him as he approached. He did not bother to stand up from his seat, a big and ugly thing that looked out of place in the new elegance and splendour of the place. The throne was the only object that remained exactly as Megatron had left it.

“Soundwave! What a surprise.”

Starscream sat with his legs thrown over the armrest, servos crossed behind his head. A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. His pose was supposed to convey easy confidence, boredom even, but the glint in his optics betrayed his interest in his visitor.

“Don't bother to hide it, I can see you admiring my collection. Or, should I say, certain... _parts_ of it.”

Starscream's optics darted between his visitor and the grizzly trophy on its pedestal. There was something eager in his expression, as if he were waiting for some sort of reaction from Soundwave, who stopped at a respectful distance to the throne and remained motionless at its feet, his processor struggling to sort through a myriad of thoughts and calculations at once.

Some things clicked into place, finally started to make sense. New questions were raised. After the Autobots had left, Starscream must have returned to collect Megatron's head. So this was why he had failed to locate it for so long. Soundwave did not fully understand what had prompted Starscream to do so, but he had his suspicions.

“It's nothing special, really. Just a few scattered _pieces_ , mementos of my victories...” Starscream continued with the same smug tone he had been using since his arrival.

Something about it did not quite ring true, however. It was as if Starscream was somehow trying to convince himself of his own words.

Carefully, Soundwave nodded. He thought he understood now. It had not been Starscream who defeated Megatron. It must have been hard for the proud seeker that an Autobot succeeded where he had failed so often.

Was this why Starscream kept Megatron's head here in his private quarters? Why he didn't display it publicly, where everybody could see it?

“Chatty as ever, I see.” Starscream sat upright on the throne. “Very well. So you have finally decided to crawl from that little hiding hole of yours. To what do I owe the unexpected pleasure of your visit, pray tell?”

Soundwave forced himself to give a slight bow of his upper body.

“Apologies. Gathering of data: took longer than anticipated. As requested, compromising information about Combaticons has been compiled.”

“You see, Soundwave,” Starscream's tone was suddenly cold, “I requested these files decacycles ago. It doesn't normally take you that long to perform such a simple task.”

The seeker got to his feet in one swift movement and came towards him with light steps. His smile had never withered and now it was wider than ever. He radiated a faint sense of amusement, but there was also danger in the frequencies of his EM field.

Soundwave knew he had to be careful now. If he didn't want Megatron's head to remain a lifeless trophy for a very long time to come, he had to convince Starscream that he was no threat to his leadership. That he would be useful to him.

“And there is an even better question.” Starscream narrowed his optics. He was uncomfortably close in Soundwave's personal space. Their fields were almost touching at the edges.

“I find it hard to believe that you came here just to give me that report. Why not send one of your little pests to bring it to me? Why come personally?”

Soundwave stood his ground, trying not to flinch when the seeker poked him in the chest with one digit.

“Tell me, Soundwave, why are you really here?”

Soundwave had planned this moment very thoroughly. He did not reply immediately, as if he struggled to find an appropriate answer. Instead, he let his gaze flicker to his right, where the grizzly trophy sat on its pedestal, then quickly back to the floor.

Starscream was clever. And he knew him well enough not to be fooled by an outright lie. In order to deceive him, Soundwave had to wrap the lie into something the seeker wanted so much that he would forget all about the initial question. And Soundwave thought he knew what Starscream wanted.

Power for one thing. The kind of power Megatron wielded. And revenge.

The two of them had never gotten along very well. Soundwave was pretty sure that Starscream had been waiting a long time for this moment. For a chance to get back on him, to finally get the better of _Megatron's pet_.

Starscream grew increasingly impatient. “Answer me!”

Soundwave let his shoulders drop a faction, a barely visible admission of defeat. He spoke slowly, hesitatingly.

“Megatron has been deactivated. Starscream has secured his position, eliminated all resistance towards his leadership.”

While Soundwave was speaking, Starscream began walking around him, hands crossed behind his back, circling him with slow, calculating steps. His wings gave Soundwave the impression of a giant bird of prey - always moving, never standing still.

“Yes. I like the sound of that, go on,” the seeker purred.

Soundwave knew that a mere vow of loyalty would not be enough, not between them. He had to look as if he hated every second of it. Well, that should not be too difficult to achieve. He might not be particularly good at acting, but he did not even have to pretend that he hated this. That was the beauty of this scheme. Soundwave just hoped it would be enough.

Slowly, as if it would cost him a great deal, he sank to his knees. He did not have to look at Starscream to feel the satisfaction and excitement emanating from him.

“Soundwave lives to serve.... the leader of the Decepticons.”

For a little while Starscream remained uncharacteristically silent. They were so close that Soundwave could feel the warring emotions in the other mech's EM field. There was deep seated satisfaction, overlaid by the overwhelming desire to take what was being offered to him so invitingly, but there was also wariness.

Starscream did not trust him (of course not), but delayed gratification was not exactly one of his strong suits. Soundwave waited patiently, much more comfortable with the silence between them, while the seeker still prowled around him, deep in thought.

At last, the footsteps stopped.

“Glad that you finally decided to pay me the respect I deserve.”

The voice came from behind his left shoulder. Soundwave's self defence protocols screamed at him to turn around, but he ruthlessly shut them down. He fought not to flinch when a servo came to rest on his back. The warmth of the foreign plating spread through his back-struts where the palm made contact.

This was a good sign. Starscream had not even tried to hide the sarcasm in his voice, but apparently he was at least willing to test how far Soundwave's new-found loyalty went.

Soundwave was momentarily startled to feel nimble digits stroking along a sensitive audio component on his shoulder. He tensed under the deceptively playful touch. He had been expecting... well, he was not sure what he had been expecting. His calculations on the subject had been inconclusive.

“Isn't it funny,” Starscream chuckled, “that they call you the loyal one. Megatron has only been deactivated for what, thirteen vorns? And already you are here, on your knees for me.”

When the jet came back into view, wings hiked up and quivering with anticipation, Soundwave knew he had won. But looking up from his position on the floor at the mech standing there in front of him, he was no longer sure that was a good thing.

Scheming red optics studied him. Once again they almost appeared to search for some sign of emotion behind his visor. What was the seeker expecting? Fear? Defiance? He did not know.

Leaning closer, Starscream grabbed his chin. “Tell me, did Megatron ever see what you hide under there?”

_Oh._ Soundwave relaxed a bit. This was a possibility he had foreseen. The probability that Starscream would want to satisfy this particular curiosity had been high. Seekers were curious by nature and none more so than Starscream.

“Affirmative.”

“Then what are you waiting for? Open!” Starscream released him, giving the command with an exaggerated wave of his servo.

Soundwave promptly steeled himself, schooled his features and - he did not have to pretend that this took him great effort - retracted his battle-mask. He managed to keep himself from scowling, but only barely.

He had always been uncomfortable with exposing himself in such a manner, as Starscream full well knew. The last time he had engaged the codes to reveal his face had been before the war had even started. He had been kneeling then too, but revealing himself in front of Megatron at that time had felt so different from now.

It had been no calculated move; Soundwave had just dropped to his knees and offered himself, automatically and without thinking. Megatron had studied him for a few kliks, then nodded and allowed him to cover himself.

In a mockery of the memory, Starscream grabbed his chin and turned his head left and right for inspection. He ran his thumb over the lower lip plate, igniting a whole bunch of sensors that had been inactive for aeons. Soundwave fought not to draw away, but he could not prevent himself from shuddering.

Starscream's expression grew triumphant.

“I always asked myself what Megatron saw in such an uncharismatic and boring drone.”

Two fingers pushed against the pliable metal demanding entrance and Soundwave granted it without resistance. A surprised sound escaped Starscream's vocalizer as his fingers slid inside, before he leaned even closer and whispered directly into Soundwave's audial.

“Well, you _are_ very obedient, I'll have to give you that….”

Only when Starscream stepped back and took up his seat on his throne again did Soundwave realize that his servos were clenched into fists. His spark pulses were a little faster than he would have liked, but he was determined to ignore his own discomfort.

The sensors in his mouth still processed the unused to feedback, creating phantom sensations of touch and other sensory data. Unconsciously he licked his lip plates clean, trying to remove the lingering taste of ... Starscream.

Who must have noticed, for his ever present smile grew distinctly lewd. “Or maybe Megatron just could not resist your pretty lips.”

Soundwave chose not to reply. He knew Starscream thought that his … services had also extended to their lord's berth. The seeker had always made the mistake of judging him by his own standards and Soundwave had never bothered to correct that misconception, not when Megatron himself had said nothing.

“Come here.” Starscream, in the meantime, seemed to have come to a conclusion and motioned for Soundwave to come closer.

Soundwave obeyed wordlessly. As he stepped back into the range of Starscream's EM field, he immediately knew what would come next. This was also a possibility he had foreseen.

It was only logical after all that Starscream would demand the same services he thought Soundwave had performed for Megatron.

“Kneel.”

Starscream's fingers stroked over his own cockpit, a slow sensual movement that drew Soundwave's gaze down between the seeker's parting legs. He settled between them, trying to keep his facial expression as neutral as possible, but the corners of his mouth kept twitching with tension.

Up this close, he could feel how excited Starscream really was. And with every order he obeyed, the seeker's wings gave another fluttering twitch and his field pulsed a little hotter around them both. Soundwave's discomfort only seemed to increase Starscream's arousal.

“Let’s see how well you obey your _new_ master.”

A surge of relief in Starscream's EM field was Soundwave's only warning, before the jet's interfacing panel snapped open and a fully pressurized spike extended right into his field of vision. A drop of clear lubricant trickled along the curved tip. He found himself unable to look away.

Soundwave could not shake the suspicion that there was something about the situation he was not reading right. Starscream was never patient, but there was something desperate about his whole manner; eager was not even beginning to describe it. His field was practically vibrating with need...

“I don't like being kept waiting.” Starscream interrupted his line of thought. He sounded a little desperate too.  
There was no reason to stall any longer, Soundwave reminded himself. The quicker he got on with it, the quicker it would be over. He raised a servo and put it tentatively on Starscream's leg, on the metal surface polished to a soft shine. When there were no protests, he lowered his head and - without any teasing - took the tip into his mouth.

Starscream made a strangled noise as his spike was enveloped by softness and heat. He took hold of Soundwave's shoulder and squeezed hard, but Soundwave ignored all possible distractions and tried to concentrate only on the task ahead. Experimentally, he sucked lightly on the tip, before a whispered “yes” encouraged him to start sliding the whole length deeper.

Despite having no direct experience with this act, he knew the basics of what he was supposed to do. Soundwave was no stranger to interfacing. It was just something he watched others do, something he blackmailed others about, not something he particularly enjoyed indulging in himself.

And, contrary to what Starscream seemed to think, he had never done this for Lord Megatron either. He had not even thought about the possibility... not until now. Suddenly he could not stop thinking about it.

Trying to stop further thoughts of Megatron, Soundwave set to copying what he had seen on innumerable tapes of surveillance footage. He moved his mouth up and down over the slippery length, surprised at how smooth and warm the metal was. He set a rapid pace, which he assumed to be the most efficient way of finishing things quickly.

Starscream apparently thought his ardour was funny.

”Oh my, Soundwave,” he chuckled, “were you also this enthusiastic with him? Or is it just me?”

Soundwave could feel his face flushing hot, but he slowed down a bit. Part of him wanted nothing more than to be done with this as soon as possible. However, there were also a few stubborn sub-routines in his processor that insisted on confusing him with notions of retaliation and - even worse – curiosity.

It was strangely gratifying to have Starscream warming up so rapidly under his ministrations. The seeker relaxed against the backrest of his throne and enjoyed himself immensely, moaning loudly and without the smallest hint of shame, rocking into Soundwave's mouth.

Soundwave paid close attention to Starscream's reactions. Varying the speed a little appeared to be very effective, but even better was sucking hard on the spike's sensitive tip. Every time he did this, Starscream bucked his hips and hissed a barely audible “Yes....”

All things considered, Soundwave was not complaining, even if the whole experience was far from pleasant for him. He had not expected to be given so much control over the situation. Slowly, he got a bit more secure, more methodical in his approach, as he learned what actions yielded the best results.

Now if only Starscream would stop talking...

It was not so much his voice. When he whispered and groaned, his tonal range was actually much more pleasant than usual. What really put Soundwave off balance were the contents of Starscream's muttered comments.

“What do you think Megatron would say if he could see you kneeling like this?”

The very thought made Soundwave's spark flutter in dismay and abject humiliation, but there was something else as well. The longer he listened to Starscream's words, the worse it got, until Soundwave could no longer deny the growing pressure in his groin, the thin trickle of arousal in his chest.

To his own surprise, he realized how much processor power he was already using to fight against his own body's reaction. He looked for an explanation, but he could not quite concentrate enough to finish his calculations.  
The friction of the spike against his lips was especially distracting, as was the rich taste of lubricant. It overwhelmed the sensors in his mouth. They had not been utilized to carry sensory feedback for so long – Soundwave preferred to consume Energon by different means – that the taste left him reeling.

“Megatron's most loyal servant...” All of a sudden, both of Starscream's servos grabbed the back of his head and held him in a death grip.

“You are my pet now, never forget that.”

And with that, Starscream went completely still, joints locking up as he overloaded with a groan.

Soundwave gripped the thighs he was holding onto a little harder. The fluid spilling down his throat was scalding hot, transmitting the charge of Starscream's pleasure deep into his frame, ratcheting his own desire a little higher.

Over the crackling of electricity and the roaring of the seeker's field, Soundwave thought he heard something.... Was it possible that Starscream had just whispered Megatron's name? Soundwave dismissed the notion; his audio sensors must be malfunctioning.

He kept still as a statue, trying very hard not to squirm. Starscream did not allow him to pull away immediately, savouring the aftershocks for a while longer. His field flickered erratically, the satisfaction in it a stark contrast to Soundwave's own arousal.

“I knew you would eventually come around and accept me as your new master, Soundwave, but I have to admit that was … unexpectedly... satisfying... ”

Starscream was still touching his face, wiping a drop of transfluid from his over-sensitive lower lip. Soundwave barely suppressed a moan. The plating there was so tender that every touch sent a spike of heat through his entire sensor net. He did not know if he succeeded in keeping his face impassionate, but he knew he was trembling with the effort not to let his cooling fans roar to life.

The seeker just laughed, seeing right through him. He turned Soundwave's head in the direction of his favourite trophy, making him look at Megatron's lifeless optics.

“You can pretend to be with him all you want,” Starscream told him in a strange voice, “but he will never come back...”

And once again Soundwave thought his sensors must be malfunctioning, because that had sounded strangely wistful.

***

“Of course I'm sure,” Frenzy told his twin with all the persuasion he could muster. “He keeps it right under his optics, in his private quarters. I overheard a couple of his guards, they thought it was super creepy.”

“Of course it's creepy, we're talking about Screamer after all,” Rumble commented and Laserbeak gave an affirmative squawk.

They were still waiting for word from Soundwave. The connection with their boss had been blocked completely ever since his departure and they were slowly starting to get nervous.

Soundwave could handle himself in any situation, sure, but none of them understood why he had left them behind in the first place. He never did that, not even when things were going to get really ugly. None of them wanted to admit they were concerned, but through the bond they all shared it was obvious; there was no need for words.

When finally - after several cycles of waiting more or less patiently - they received a message from Soundwave, all of them were immensely relieved, even if they reacted quite differently.

The twins cheered loudly, exchanged a high five and hurried off, eager to get into the action. The short message had contained coordinates and security codes for Starscream's quarters. Their orders were clear and they were more than ready for “Mission: Steal Megatron's head” to begin.

Laserbeak, on the other hand, stayed behind in the old workshop a little longer, perching on a piece of Megatron's salvaged chassis. The flying cassette had been around longer than his brothers and he knew Soundwave far better than he probably knew himself.

Now that the return of their master was imminent, Laserbeak could not stop from worrying about the future. But he was also hopeful that maybe this time things could be different.

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for _Fall of Cybertron_ (fic takes place some time before Megatron's return in chapter IX).
> 
> As usual, beta-read by the amazing [accidentalzombi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/accidental_zombie). You were a great help, as always! :)


End file.
